16 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Migracje - Turcy w Niemczech (People on the move. Tuerken in Deutschland); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 14 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiolot; program dla dzieci 09:30 Tom - Tom w Kenii odc. 11 (Tom - Tom in Kenia); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 59 (odc. 59); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Po trochu o grochu 11:10 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji cz.1 (Seven Wonders of ancient Greece); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3323 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3538); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3324 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3539); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1267; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 878; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1441; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Szansa na życie - Nowe życie na emeryturze odc. 87 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Trend'owaci ; magazyn 15:35 Yugus - bębny afrykańskie, które mówią; reportaż 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3325 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3540); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3326 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3541); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1271 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1442; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 882; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Bumerang Paty odc. 31 (Patty?s Boomerang ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Pręgi - txt str.777; dramat 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:10 Projekt Manhattan (Manhattan Project, The) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:10 Bazylika Saint - Denis (La basilique Saint - Denis); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 30/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 30); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 31/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 31); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 7/26 Bibi i jajo dinozaura (Bibi Blocksberg); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 223 Babcia do wynajęcia 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Święta wojna - Rehanyzator (189); serial TVP 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 69 (286) Ostatni krzyk mody; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 77/162 Dziewczyna Rembrandta (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Rembrandt's Girl); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 31/75 Złamana obietnica (Tarzan ep. 203 Broken promise); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:05 Nowy obóz dla łobuzów (Brat Camp - ser.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Seksapil 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 28/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 497; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 13/23 Żegnaj! (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 (8712) After You?ve Gone); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 43/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 Ulice Kultury - (29); magazyn 19:55 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (5); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Espanyol Barcelona - Sevilla ( studio ) 23:00 Panorama 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Sport Telegram 23:25 Biznes 23:35 Alibi na środę - Brat (Brother); film akcji kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Japonia (2000) 01:30 Po obu stronach Odry - Niemieccy sąsiedzi; magazyn; 01:50 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Więzień - odc. 2 ( Russian Godfathers -The prizoner-ep.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Opole 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:54 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny 12:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny 15:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kurier - flesh 16:50 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Informator miejski 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kurier opolski, pogoda, sport 18:27 Rozmowa dnia 18:37 Magazyn religijny 18:47 Kuchnia śląska 19:02 Sekrety zdrowia 19:12 Kapliczki 19:15 Sąsiedzkie rozmowy 19:25 ABC gospodarki 19:30 Darz bór 19:40 Samorząd to my 19:55 Kamera Kuriera 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski, sport, pogoda 22:10 Kapliczki 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 15 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 16 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:03 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:07 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 15 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 16 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Twarda laska - komedia romantyczna reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Jason Biggs, Steve Zahn, Jack Black, Amanda Peet USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 25 ost. reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Hela w opałach: Atak ciałem - serial komediowy odc. 25 Polska 2006 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 811 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na polanie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 1 Kanada 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 66/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bez powodu - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 812 Polska 2003 21:30 Ostatni bastion - film sensacyjny reż. Rod Lurie, wyk. Robert Redford, James Gandolfini, Mark Ruffalo, Steve Burton USA 2001 00:10 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/14 Polska 2006 01:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (302) - serial animowany 09.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj (4): Operacja: Złamane serca - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (182) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (49) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (20) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (50) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (5): Pozycja na żurawia i czaplę - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (183) - telenowela 20.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz: Lech Poznań - Wisła Kraków 22.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 23.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01.05 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Argentyny 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 09:05 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 74/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:55 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/20 USA 2004 10:55 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/15 USA 2002 11:50 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 75/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 85/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 76/100 USA 1986 16:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 15/18 reż. Dan Schneider, USA 2002 17:10 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/20 USA 2004 18:10 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/15 USA 2002 19:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 77/100 USA 1986 19:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 16/18 reż. Dan Schneider, USA 2002 20:10 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 23:10 Nędzne ulice - dramat kryminalny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Robert De Niro, David Proval, Amy Robinson USA 1973 01:30 Wzgórze złamanych serc - dramat sensacyjny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Marsha Mason, Everett McGill, Moses Gunn USA 1986 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Poznajemy morskie głębiny - wyprawa batyskafem; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Co posiejesz człeku, to zbierzesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Osiem tysięcy wyroków śmierci 1944 - 1956; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kochaj mnie - odc. 173; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1216; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 11 Wojciech Krzemiński i Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 "Chopin w Szanghaju"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Historia pewnego sumienia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Poznajemy morskie głębiny - wyprawa batyskafem; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Mój Inowrocław - Grzegorz Turnau; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kochaj mnie - odc. 173; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 1 - Papierowe konie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1216; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 12; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram 23:48 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Mój Inowrocław - Grzegorz Turnau; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 1 - Papierowe konie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1216; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 12; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 17 USA 1989 08:00 Mroczne koronki - thriller reż. David Miller, wyk. Doris Day, John Williams, Rex Harrison, Myrna Loy USA 1960 09:55 Święta wojna - komedia reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Barbara Rachwalska, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Tadeusz Kalinowski Polska 1965 11:35 Dr Dolittle 3 - film familijny reż. Rich Thorne, wyk. Kyla Pratt, Kristen Wilson, Walker Howard, John Amos USA 2006 13:15 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 15:10 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2005 16:00 Hawana - Miasto utracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andy Garcia, wyk. Andy Garcia, Dustin Hoffman, Tomas Milian, Inés Sastre USA 2005 18:30 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Wydarzenie specjalne: 60. Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes Cannes 2007: Otwarcie festiwalu 21:30 Wydarzenie specjalne: 60. Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes. Premiera Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson Kanada 2004 23:10 Premiera. SuperDeser Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 23:55 Premiera Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 23 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 00:30 Romance & Cigarettes - komedia muzyczna reż. John Turturro, wyk. James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi USA 2005 02:15 Rodzinka - komediodramat reż. Anna Hałasińska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Agnieszka Suchora, Bogusław Kudłek, Monika Pikuła Polska 2003 03:50 Zabić prezydenta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Niels Mueller, wyk. Sean Penn, Naomi Watts, Don Cheadle, Jack Thompson USA/Meksyk 2004 HBO 06:30 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 08:05 Heidi - film familijny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Emma Bolger, Max von Sydow, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine Chaplin Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:45 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 11:25 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 13:05 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vanessa Parise, wyk. Talia Shire, Burt Young, Sean Patrick Flanery, Amanda Detmer USA 2002 14:35 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin James, Amber Valletta, Eva Mendes USA 2005 16:30 Bobby Jones: Geniusz uderzenia - dramat biograficzny reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Jim Caviezel, Malcolm McDowell, Aidan Quinn, Jeremy Northam USA 2004 18:35 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Paul Walker, Penélope Cruz, Alan Arkin USA 2004 20:10 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 21:45 Listopad - thriller reż. Greg Harrison, wyk. Courteney Cox, James LeGros, Dori Mizrahi, Amir Talai USA 2004 23:05 Odrzuceni - film dokumentalny reż. Mathieu Verbound, Jean-Robert Viallet, wyk. Denis Lavant Francja 2006 00:40 Atak na posterunek - film sensacyjny reż. Jean-François Richet, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, Maria Bello USA/ Francja 2005 02:30 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 04:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Paul Walker, Penélope Cruz, Alan Arkin USA 2004 TVP Kultura 09:05 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Moja Moskwa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Hair; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Gerry Mulligan (Gerry Mulligan); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - John Coltrane (John Coltrane: Blowing for His Soul); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka XX wieku - Festiwal Polskiego Radia "Szymanowski i jego Europa"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Genetycznie modyfikowani atleci (Athletes genetique ment modifies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kiedy Otar odszedł (Depuis qu'Otar est parti); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Religijne pieśni Appalachów (Beats of the heart - Chase the Devil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Strefa sztuki - Album krakowskiej sztuki - Janina Kraupe - Świderska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Strefa sztuki - Album krakowskiej sztuki - Jadwiga Maziarska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Punkt widzenia - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Tytus, Romek i Atomek - Narodziny Tytusa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Rysopis; film fabularny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Czytelnia - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Dzwony z głębin (Bells from the deep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Lekcje ciemności (Lektionen in Finsternis); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 21; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 31; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Charakter (Character); film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia, Belgia (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Shlomo Bar i Habrera Hativeet; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 16:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Zakręty dziejów - Zamach majowy; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kontrowersje - Spór o Stanisława Augusta; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Boavista Porto - Sporting Braga 09:10 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz finałowy Olympique Marsylia - FC Sochaux 11:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 13:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 1. mecz półfinałowy 15:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 2. mecz półfinałowy 17:50 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 20:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Lech Poznań - Wisła Kraków 22:40 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Lennox Lewis - Mike Dixon 00:40 Kolarstwo Wyścig Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości (93) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze (91) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka droga do szczęścia (70) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:20 Octava Dies 13:00 Wielkie tajemnice (20) - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Miasta świata (20) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Przygody Tarzana (18/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości (94) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze (92) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (71) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 18:55 Wideowizyty (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci (4/42) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Gra w ślepca - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985 22:40 Przygody Tarzana (18/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 23:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 00:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:40 Niegrzeczni faceci (4/42) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 01:10 Zamach stanu (1/2) - film historyczny, Polska 1980 02:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:00 Zdrowy Puls - magazyn medyczny 04:20 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 04:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 08:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 11:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 12:00 Turniej WTA w Rzymie - tenis 13:00 Turniej WTA w Rzymie - tenis 15:00 Giro d'Italia - kolarstwo 17:30 Turniej WTA w Rzymie - tenis 19:00 Haru Basho - sumo 20:00 European Tour w Baden - poker 21:00 Inside Alinghi - żeglarstwo 21:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:10 Superliga w La Baule - jeździectwo 22:10 Riders Club - jeździectwo 22:15 Gość Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 22:20 Turniej z cyklu US PGA Mistrzostwa zawodników - golf 23:20 Golf Club - golf 23:25 Yacht Club - żeglarstwo 23:30 Zawody w USA - tna wrestling 00:15 Zawody w USA - tna wrestling Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Czechy Irokezi - lacrosse 11:30 Program 9 - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Wiadomości 13:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 14:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 15:00 Turniej WTA w Rzymie - tenis 17:00 Czechy Irokezi - lacrosse 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Zawody w USA - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Program 10 - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:30 Turniej WTA w Rzymie - tenis 22:15 Irokezi Szkocja - lacrosse 00:00 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Ale Kino! 08:00 Historia Billy’ego Kida - film dokumentalny, USA / Francja, 2006 09:35 Pełnia - film obyczajowy, Polska, 1979 11:20 Wspomnienia niewidzialnego człowieka - komedia, Francja / USA, 1992 13:05 Zbliżenia:Tobey Maguire - film dokumentalny, USA 13:40 Mleko - film krótkometrażowy 14:00 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1946 16:05 Himalaya - film przygodowy, Francja / Nepal, 1999 18:00 Król tańczy - film kostiumowy, Francja / Niemcy, 2000 20:00 Henryk V - film historyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1989 22:25 Dobry gliniarz - film kryminalny, USA, 1991 00:15 Walka o ogień - dramat, Francja / USA / Kanada, 1981 02:00 Nicponie - dramat, Chiny, 2006 03:35 Zbliżenia: Angelina Jolie - film dokumentalny, USA Canal + Film 08:30 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia, USA, 1996 09:50 Jak w niebie - film obyczajowy, Szwecja, 2004 12:00 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany 12:35 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne - program rozrywkowy 12:50 Nie Przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Perła w koronie - film obyczajowy, Polska, 1972 14:55 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film amimowany, USA, 2005 16:15 Paradise Now - dramat, Palestyna / Francja / Niemcy / Holandia / Izrael, 2005 17:45 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat, Polska / Chiny, 2005 19:30 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Doom - film science fiction, USA, 2005 21:45 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny, USA, 2005 23:30 Cannes 2007 - Otwarcie festiwalu - festiwal filmowy 23:50 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy, USA / Wielka Brytania, 2005 01:20 Hotel Ruanda - dramat, USA / Wielka Brytania, 2004 03:20 Motór - komediodramat, Polska, 2005 04:40 Szczury z supermarkertu - film obyczajowy, USA, 1995 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Odra Wodzisław - Górnik Łęczna 08:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Lech Poznań 10:45 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 11:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter Mediolan - Lazio Rzym 13:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Widzew Łódź 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 18:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 18:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - Górnik Łęczna 20:30 Żużel Grand Prix Europy 01:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Wisła Kraków 03:45 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Pogoń Szczecin Discovery Channel 06:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Nowe oblicze Pekinu - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wóz strażacki - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Nowe oblicze Pekinu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wóz strażacki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 16:00 Superjazda: Postrach na kołach - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Brian Klock i Jason Hart - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Latający samochód - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Floryda: Zachować czujność - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Kciuk - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 67 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Wondershowzen - rzeczywistość w krzywym zwierciadle 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Nieposkromione - film dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Nieposkromione - film dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie lotniczych modeli Avro Arrow - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Nieposkromione - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe - serial dokumentalny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku